


Предательница

by LeiaSirina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaSirina/pseuds/LeiaSirina
Summary: Принимаясь за разбор почты, губернатор Прайс не могла и представить, какой неприятный сюрприз притаился в груде информационного хлама.





	Предательница

Аринда вышла из ванной комнаты, на ощупь завязывая пояс халата. Алый шелк приятно струился по коже, в спальне одуряюще пахло свежесваренным кафом, а на часах еще не было даже полуночи. Словом, этот вечер имел все шансы оказаться самым приятным за последний месяц. Подумать только, никаких поздних встреч, интриг и светских раутов! И в кои-то веки она ляжет спать не перед рассветом.

С улыбкой пройдя к столу, губернатор Прайс приступила к разбору бумаг. Слишком много их скопилось за последнее время, а дроиду такое дело никак не доверишь. Мало ли, вдруг среди этой макулатуры чудом затесалось что-то действительно важное!

Вскоре тишина комнаты нарушилась мерным потрескиванием уничтожителя. Было какое-то своеобразное удовольствие в наблюдении за тем, как листки флимсипласта за считанные секунды разрезаются на тончайшие полосы, навсегда завершая свое существование.

Порой Аринда открывала то или иное письмо, пробегала взглядом по строкам и с таким же безразличием отправляла его на растерзание лезвиям. Либо глупые жалобы лотальских бездельников, либо заискивания бизнесменов, либо реклама, для приличия завуалированная под предложение о сотрудничестве. Сообщения иной категории приходили нормальным путем, через электронные каналы.

Сделав глоток кафа, остывшего до комфортной температуры, Аринда с долей удивления нащупала в ворохе конвертов запечатанный пакет. «Исправительный центр Уво-четыре» — сообщала надпись на пломбе. «Губернатору Прайс от заключенной №59-СВ» — значилось чуть ниже более мелким шрифтом.

Отставленная чашка стукнула о металлическую поверхность стола. Сжав губы, женщина какое-то время просидела неподвижно, а затем резким жестом попыталась всунуть пакет в уничтожитель. Устройство жалобно пискнуло. Индикаторы вспыхнули красным, сообщая, что объем слишком велик для принятия.

Ну и хатт с ним. Придется скормить эти письма по-одному, потратив лишь немногим больше времени. А завтра утром она непременно вызовет на ковер секретаршу, которая приняла этот пакет без ее на то согласия, и устроит ей заслуженный разнос.

В мыслях о том, стоит ли увольнять за этот промах неплохую, в общем-то, сотрудницу, губернатор Прайс не заметила, как достала стопку конвертов и открыла верхний из них.

« _Здравствуй, Аринда!_

_Клялась, что не напишу тебе. Как видишь, какое-то время продержалась. Но ты же знаешь меня. Гордость — понятие временное. Ненависть — тем более. Одно лишь мне остается непонятным — за что?_

_Не я ли спасла тебя от падения, когда ты оступилась? Квартира, удобная должность, моральная поддержка — разве ты уже забыла обо всем, что я для тебя сделала?_

_Не поверю, что ты сама не понимала, что большая часть обвинений «Заоблачной дали» — фикция. Между вербовкой в шпионы и подготовкой киллеров лежит пропасть. Нам нужен был только компромат. Информация убивала прогнивших бюрократов быстрее и чище бластера. А что этот идиот Каники с чего-то решил пусть в ход силу и прикончил своего шефа — уж точно не моя вина._

_Но ты разложила карты так, чтобы СИБ поверила в обратное. Вместо шпионажа нас обвинили в подготовке мятежа, и ты выслужилась в глазах своих покровителей. Что же, вполне в твоем стиле. Топить других, но держаться на плаву самой — залог выживания. Мы обе это понимаем. Только я отчего-то надеялась, что ты тоже подашь мне руку помощи. Что защитишь, как и поступила бы подруга. Как не раз делала я сама._

_Но ты предала меня. Без жизненной необходимости. Просто за компанию со всеми остальными. В чем моя вина перед тобой? Этот вопрос до сих пор продолжает терзать меня._

_Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что все еще можешь помочь мне. И если в тебе осталось еще хоть что-то человечное — прошу, сделай это_ ».

Завершив чтение, Аринда отложила послание в сторону и потянулась к следующему конверту. Меньше чем за час белые листки флимсипласта покрыли весь ее стол, точно снег, а чашка кафа сменилась бокалом смородинового вина.

Каждое следующее письмо было короче и сумбурнее предыдущего. Девятнадцатое состояло лишь из одного слова.

_Предательница_

Двадцатое, которое Аринда открыла с резкой вспышкой любопытства, оказалось не от Джуахир. Чеканные фразы формального бланка. Приписка от главы исправительного центра о том, почему он решил сообщить ей о самоубийстве заключенной. И что-то, условно похожее на соболезнование.

Скомкав письмо, губернатор Прайс уронила его рядом с мусорным ведром. Одним глотком допила остатки вина. И, неожиданно для самой себя, встала и направилась к бару. Отчего-то захотелось со всей силы хлопнуть дверцей — как она часто делала в юности. Но, увы, спальня была оформлена по последней корусантской моде: металл, контрастно-алые вставки и электроника везде, куда ее только можно приспособить. В этом ансамбле не нашлось места таким устаревшим механизмам, как петли.

С раздражением наблюдая, как серебристая створка сама собой возвращается на место, скрывая ряды разномастных бутылок, Аринда полировала пальцем крышку графина. Искать новую емкость не хотелось, и травяная настойка полилась в бокал. От капель вина, оставшихся на дне, она приобрела легкий розоватый оттенок.

Крепкий напиток обжег горло, сковал легкие и дал слезам заструиться из глаз. Плакать просто так, природным способом, губернатор разучилась уже давно. Игра на публику требовала идеальной маски. И надежнее всего было срастить ее с собственным лицом, что она и сделала.

Подруга. В то, что Джуахир считала ее таковой до последнего, Аринда верила. Слишком хорошо она знала эту девушку. Она понимала и то, что сама когда-то испытывала привязанность к ней. Но это было слабостью. А их надлежало преодолевать. Во имя цели. Во имя карьеры и выживания. Иначе — никак.

Неожиданно в помутившемся от алкоголя сознании мелькнула мысль о том, что с момента назначения ее на пост губернатора она ни разу не поговорила ни с кем по-человечески, без оглядки на политику. И, наверное, не сделает этого уже до конца своей жизни. Такова цена пути, который она избрала. Тут нет места ни дружбе, ни человечности, ни, уж те более, любви.

Но, с другой стороны, цель-то достигнута! У нее есть власть, влияние и деньги. Она вхожа в высшее общество Корусанта и имеет могущественных покровителей. Враги ее семьи растоптаны в глазах общества, в то время как ее авторитет растет. И как преобразился Лотал с тех пор, когда ее назначили на пост губернатора!

Хлопнув в ладоши, Аринда заставила тяжелые шторы разъехаться в стороны, открыв панораму ночной столицы. Высотные дома, яркие огни — центр уже начинал чем-то походить на большой город. И, рано или поздно, изменения охватят всю планету, превратив ее в промышленный рай. Да, она молодец, а жалеть о прошлом глупо. Спустя несколько лет Джуахир окончательно затеряется в закоулках памяти, как и сотни других временных союзников…

Но как скоро при этом ее душа превратится в пепел?

Вспыхнувший в голове вопрос был слишком болезненным, и вместо размышлений над ним Аринда просто наполнила бокал еще раз. Плевать, что завтра она об этом пожалеет. Спокойный отдых без снов и терзаний того определенно стоил. Все лучше, чем очередная волна сомнений о правильности своего решения.

Ошибок уже не исправить. И если она хоть на секунду позволит себе признать, что изначально ступила не на ту дорогу — то просто сойдет с ума. Нет, не бывать этому! Всему виной лишь ночь, алкоголь и эти чертовы письма, которые лучше было сразу отправить в уничтожитель. Что, в сущности, она сейчас и сделает.

А завтра она примет таблетку от головной боли и продолжит заниматься вопросами Лотала. Слишком многое требует ее внимания и контроля. Никому вокруг нельзя доверить действительно серьезных дел. Но, что важнее — в бешеном вихре встреч и инспекций внутренняя пустота становится совершенно незаметной. И так легко лгать себе самой о том, что Аринда Прайс все еще жива…


End file.
